<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy, Don’t Ever Leave Me by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635870">Daddy, Don’t Ever Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22'>SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Father/Son One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews Needs Help, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Night Terrors, Archie Andrews Stressed, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews nightmares, Best Friends, Coma, Crying Jughead Jones, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dad Cuddles, Dad Kisses, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones Coma, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Needs Help, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fred Andrews Crying, Fred Andrews Loves Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews Needs Help, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Stressed, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Riverdale One Shots, Sad Archie Andrews, Sad Jughead Jones, Scared Archie Andrews, Scared Jughead Jones, Sheriff FP Jones II, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stress, The Jones Men and Andrews Men Are Family!!!!, Upset Archie Andrews, Upset Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(My first One Shot) After Fred yells at his kid about how much he needs to shape up Fred finally realizes how much his boy Is lost and hurting. That he needs to be there and talk to his boy not yell at him and scold him!! Comfort and hold his baby, not hurt him and make him feel worse!! Archie has been through so much and has been so lost and hurt since Hiram, juvie, and Canada! Fred needs to help his boy get through this!! Later when FP goes Investigating In the woods to find Brandon Morris AKA Baby Teeth he shouldn’t have went alone. That night Jug gets a heartbreaking phone call letting him know his dad Is In the hospital badly hurt and In a coma. It's In this moment that Fred needs to be there for his son by love not by blood too, not just his blood son! It's this moment that Jughead needs his second daddy now more then ever!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; FP Jones II, Archie Andrews &amp; Fred Andrews, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews &amp; FP Jones II, Fred Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Father/Son One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy, Don’t Ever Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxrsTxchibxna01/gifts">MxrsTxchibxna01</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/gifts">Aut189</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/gifts">StarkLove_Phyllis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1: My first One Shot. I don't know when and If I'll do more Riverdale One Shots. But I really hope everyone enjoys this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie grabbed his helmet ready to go to Andrews Construction. But his dad quickly pulled the helmet out of his hands.</p><p>Fred: No no. You’re not going to the job site today, not after you picked a fight yesterday.</p><p>Archie: I was only trying to do my job. It wasn’t my fault. And then Vic- </p><p>Fred: Vic? Vic, who has worked for me for a very long time? Who knows what he Is doing-</p><p>Archie: Fine, whatever(Stormed off)</p><p>Fred: No no, we’re not done here young man. </p><p>Fred: You want to explain to me how I found this In your bedroom(Took out Archie’s flask) </p><p>Fred: What, you think you’re the first kid that’s ever taken a drink In high school? No. This does not solve your problems. </p><p>Archie threw his hands up In anger</p><p>Archie: I’m outta here! </p><p>Fred: Fine, take a walk Archie. Clear your head.</p><p>Fred: While you’re out there think about how you need to shape up!(Screamed angrily)</p><p>Archie slammed the door shut as he left the house. Fred left somepoint after, going to work. But while he was In the trailer he couldn’t help but think back on this morning. He went from feeling pissed to feeling upset and guilty. He saw what his boy was going through! What he has been going through since Hiram, juvie, and now Canada and almost dying from a bear attack! Why the hell did he scream at him?! Why didn’t he just try to talk about everything calmly?! The worse part Is, he probably just hurt and crushed his boy more from screaming at him! “When I get home I swear I’ll make this right!” thought Fred. He would help his kid through all of this! Screaming at his boy was not right nor was It going to solve anything! His boy was so lost, scared, and hurting!! When Fred finally got home at 5PM he slowly walked up the stairs and Into his son’s room. He saw Archie laying on the bed; sobbing hard. Fred slowly approached the bed.</p><p>Archie: D-Daddy! I-I’m s-sorry! I’m so-(Sobbed hard)</p><p>Fred quickly sat on the bed and pulled him tight on his lap and Into his arms.</p><p>Fred: No no no baby, I’m so sorry! I should never have screamed at you! Just please, talk to me Arch! Let It out and talk to me!</p><p>Archie: I didn’t mean It daddy! I didn’t mean any of It!</p><p>Fred: Shh. I know. I know. Just let It out son.</p><p>Archie: It’s too much!! It’s all too much!! Hiram, juvie, Canada, the bear attack…. Now I’m being thrown back Into all of this school work and the SAT’s. Which I already failed!</p><p>Fred: I know baby boy, I know. But you’re not In Canada anymore. There are no bears In Riverdale. As for Hiram and juvie I will never let that happen to you ever again!! I will never let that asshole touch my beautiful boy ever again!! He will stir clear of you or he’ll deal with me!! As for school, I’m going to make sure you get your own personal tutor. And once you feel ready, you’ll take the SAT’s again.</p><p>Archie: W-Who-</p><p>Fred: How about one of your Serpent friends? Like Sweet Pea, Fangs, or Toni? I’ll talk to FP and Jughead and see who they recommend. Everything’s going to be okay now baby. You’re home with me! I’ve got you! Daddies got you baby boy!</p><p>Archie chocked on his sobs as his dad left a long kiss on his forehead. Eventually, Fred rocked his boy to sleep. But at 8PM Archie forgot where he was and what was holding him! All he could see and feel around him was Hiram and the bear! He could even feel the bear scratching him to death; causing him to start thrashing and screaming!</p><p>Fred: Hey hey hey. It’s me Arch! It’s daddy! Shh, I’ve got you son! You’re okay!</p><p>It took an hour for Fred to calm his boy down. Once Archie stopped thrashing and screaming he sobbed hard as his dad smothered his face with kisses.</p><p>Fred: Shh. I’ll bring you to school tomorrow and talk to Weatherbee-</p><p>Archie: Sweet Pea</p><p>Fred: What did you say baby?</p><p>Archie: The t-tutor, I want S-Sweet P-Pea(Whispered tearfully) </p><p>Fred: Okay, that can be arranged kiddo</p><p>Fred sighed sadly</p><p>Fred: I have to be honest with you son. I know you’re already broken up with Veronica, but I don’t know how you’re going to stay away from Hiram while dating her. Truthfully, I rather you be with someone else.</p><p>Archie: It’s okay, I realized I like someone else</p><p>Fred: Who?</p><p>Archie couldn’t help but grin</p><p>Archie: My new tutor</p><p>Fred laughed</p><p>Fred: Well, as long as you focus on your work I don’t see a problem. Go to sleep son, I’m right here.</p><p>Archie: B-But-</p><p>Fred: Here</p><p>He started massaging his boy’s back; causing Archie to sigh relaxingly.</p><p>Fred: I love you</p><p>He whispered gently by his cheek before gently kissing It. </p><p>Archie: I love you daddy</p><p>Soon The Andrews men went Into deep sleep. Months went by. Fred Andrews was taking good care of his baby. But soon he would find out something would happen that would cause him to have to take care of his son not by blood, but by love, Jughead Jones. Later that night Jughead was home alone; just chilling on the couch on his laptop while his dad was working. But suddenly the trailer phone rang. Jughead got off of the couch and answered It. It was one of the cops at the station.</p><p>The cop: Jughead right? I’m Morgan Sky from the police department. I’m afraid your dad was attacked tonight. He’s badly hurt and In the hospital In a coma. Do you need me to come get you or can you find a ride?</p><p>Jughead wiped the tears falling from his eyes</p><p>Jughead: I’ll…. I’ll get a ride</p><p>Morgan: Okay, call me back If you can’t</p><p>She hung up. Jughead quickly called The Andrews house.</p><p>Jughead: Mr. Andrews! I need your help please!! My dad’s In the hospital In a coma!!</p><p>Fred: What?! Stay there Jug!! I’ll pick you up and take you!</p><p>He hung up. Soon Jughead was In Fred Andrews’s truck then In his dad’s hospital room. The minute Jughead saw his dad his whole world shattered.</p><p>Fred: I’m so sorry Jug. But I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. He’s a fighter like you!! In the meantime, you’ll be moving back In with me until he wakes up. Come on, It’s late. I’ll take you back tomorrow.  </p><p>Jughead walked over to his dad and gently kissed his forehead.</p><p>Jughead: I love you daddy(Whispered tearfully)</p><p>Fred tried to gently grab him. But Jughead didn’t want to leave his dad!! No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Jughead struggled to free himself from Fred’s hold. He couldn't leave. His dad needed him; he had to be there for him. </p><p>Jughead: Mr. Andrews let me go!</p><p>He demanded, although It sounded more like a plea. He watched as the doctors took his dad away and Into a different Emergency Room. There was a lot of talking going on around him but Jughead had eyes only for the body that lay on the stretcher, Immobile, silent and covered In blood. Tears blurred his vision but he couldn't care less. </p><p>Fred: Jug, we’re not allowed In there right now. Everything’s going to be okay.</p><p>But Fred’s words fell on deaf ears</p><p>Jughead: I need to go In there. Dad needs me.</p><p>Jughead pleaded, as he once again tried to wrench himself free. </p><p>Fred: Jughead, he's going to be okay. While he's In there, he needs you stay out here and calm down.</p><p>It was Jughead’s worst nightmare coming true. When his dad first became Sheriff he often had nightmares about his dad dying and ending up like Minetta and he would wake up screaming. His dad was always there to comfort him, to assure him that It wasn't real. Except this time, It was different. His horror was completely real.

</p><p>Fred: Jughead, you listen to me. FP Jones Is a fighter. He's going to make It. He's not going to let something like being attacked In the woods take him down.</p><p>Fred desperately tried to soothe the boy who was trembling against him. He'd forced his own worries away for Jughead’s sake. He couldn't afford to break down; not with Jughead here. Finally, Fred let go of his arm and Jughead slid to the floor. He heard Fred talking to one of the doctors. </p><p>Fred: How Is he? Will he be alright?</p><p>The doctor’s next words absolutely shattered Jughead.</p><p>The doctor: We're not quite sure Mr. Andrews. The damage Is rather severe.</p><p>Fred tried to put his arms around the boy who was now openly sobbing; but Jughead resisted. </p><p>Jughead: I want Dad!(Sobbed)</p><p>The young Serpent was truly Inconsolable. Nobody understood what he was going through. Some felt It was just grief because his dad was hurt. But, for Jughead, It was so much more. They had a rough relationship at first, but FP changed everything for his boy. Even protecting him by allowing him to be framed and put In jail for a crime he did not commit. All those days of his dad locked up and the thoughts that he lost his dad for good and that he’ll never see him again broke Jughead In two! When his dad was freeded and finally back In his life and living with him again words could not describe the happiness In the Serpent boy’s heart! It was then he realized just how much he was attached to the man. The mere thought of losing his dad again terrified him to the very core. A fresh wave of sobs wracked his body. His shoulders shook hard with the force of the tears that were flowing steadily down his cheeks. He wasn't willing to lose his dad. Not now, not ever.</p><p>Jughead: Dad please</p><p>He whimpered; although he knew that his dad wouldn't hear him. He cried until there were no tears left. His throat felt raw, his eyes hurt, he was sure that his nose was red and his eyes were puffy. But, he didn't care. </p><p>Fred: Jug?</p><p> Jughead looked up to see Fred sitting beside him, his face drawn and tired. </p><p>Fred: Come on. You need to eat something. You've been sitting here for hours.</p><p>Stubbornly, Jughead shook his head. He couldn't go anywhere now. </p><p>Jughead: I'm not hungry. I don't want anything.</p><p>He replied, lowering his gaze. He heard Fred sigh before the man sat down next to him. An arm came and rested around his shoulders and that made Jughead feel even worse. </p><p>Fred: Hey, listen to me. What did I tell you? FP Jones Is one tough man. He's not going to let this defeat him. Kiddo, you need to have faith. We both know how strong he Is. He'll be alright. But, while he's In there, you need to take care of yourself. Once he Is back to himself and finds out that you didn't eat anything, he'll be upset. With me.</p><p>He let out a short chuckle before continuing. </p><p>Fred: You know your dad Is scary when he’s mad! He’ll kick my ass If he finds out I didn’t take care of you!! Come on now, please?</p><p>With great reluctance, Jughead agreed to eat, provided that he came back right after he was finished. The moment Fred set the plate down before him, he picked up the spoon and began to shove the contents down his throat as quickly as possible. </p><p>Fred: Slow down, kiddo. You'll choke on It If you eat like that.</p><p>He gently pried the fork from Jughead’s fingers and set It down.</p><p>Fred: Take a deep breath. That's It. Nice and slow. Now, eat. Slowly.</p><p>Jughead tried to do as told and controlled his pace. As he was eating, someone approached him. It was Morgan from the station.</p><p>Morgan: I came to tell you that the doctors said you may go and see him now. He's in room 239.</p><p>The words had barely left Morgan’s mouth when Jughead shot out of his chair and bolted away, his food forgotten. He heard Fred calling him but he didn't slow down. He Ignored the disapproving stares from the doctors as he ran down the corridor. He skidded to a halt In front of the room. With trembling fingers, he opened the door softly and stepped Inside. His dad was lying on the bed, eyes closed. The gash on his head as well as the stab wounds had been bandaged. Jughead was relieved to see that the blood had been cleaned. He had never seen his dad like this before and he never wanted to see him here again! "Dad?" He called out softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. There was no response. "Dad?" He tried again but was greeted with the same silence as before. He knew that his dad was currently unconscious, but that didn't stop him from trying. He wasn't used to seeing his dad like this. It didn't matter that he was out of danger. Jughead wouldn't be satisfied until his dad opened his eyes and spoke to him.</p><p>Jughead: Dad, you promised you would never leave me again! Come on, wake up!</p><p>Nothing</p><p>Jughead: You told me to never quit writing. I swear I will. I’ll start right now! I'll do It If you don't stop me right now.</p><p>Nothing</p><p>Jughead: Daddy please!</p><p>The tears that had ceased only a while ago, returned with full force. Later after finally falling asleep Jughead’s eyes shot open and he found himself lying on the floor In his dad’s hospital room. He quickly got off the floor and climbed up on the bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that It was nearly 11PM. He wondered why no one had tried to wake him or get him to leave. He knew that he wouldn't have left willingly. He presumed that Fred had either gone home or was asleep outside In the waiting area. He went to the bathroom and washed his face before coming back to the bed. He curled up next to his dad and succumbed to a dreamless sleep. But later, "Jug? Jug wake up kiddo. The doctors need to check FP." He heard Fred talk to him while shaking him awake. But he didn't want to leave his dad's side. </p><p>Fred: You can come back as soon as they're done. You need to wake up now.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jughead sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his dad who was still unconscious and his heart plummeted. He still wasn't awake. He allowed Fred to gently grasp him by the elbow and guide him outside. For the next few days, It was the same story. The doctors would check him, redo the bandages and Inject him with medicine. FP healed considerably but he was yet to regain consciousness. Jughead had been adamant about staying In the hospital until his dad awoke; but Fred had managed to convince him to go to The Andrews home. But, he still visited his dad every day, hoping that his dad would wake up. He even spent the nights as well and no amount of persuasion would change his mind. On the 10th day, Jughead nearly got Into a fight with one of the doctors. </p><p>The doctor: Mr. Jones, this cannot continue any further. You block our way every night. We can't do our work efficiently If you stay here. You need to go back home.</p><p>Jughead glared at the doctor</p><p>Jughead: No. I won't go anywhere until he's awake.</p><p>The doctor: You need to leave. Now!</p><p>While Jughead was arguing with the displeased doctor, the occupants of the room were too busy to notice the figure lying on the bed. At first, It was just a twitch of the finger, followed by some minor hand movement. After a few minutes, brown eyes fluttered open.</p><p>The doctor: Mr. Jones, you are being exceedingly difficult!(Snapped)</p><p>Jughead: I'm not! I don't want to leave him. You can't make me leave!</p><p>FP: Juggie, please calm down(Said gently)</p><p>Jughead: No Fr-</p><p>Jughead abruptly froze at the voice. That definitely hadn't been Fred. He and Fred loved each other. Fred was a second dad to him and Fred always saw Jughead as a his son too, not just Archie. But he never calls him Juggie, just Jug. There was only one man who calls him Juggie. Slowly, almost nervously, he turned to the bed where his dad was lying down. The man had pushed himself up a little so he could look at Jughead. </p><p>Jughead: Dad?</p><p>His dad was finally awake</p><p>Fred: Can you please give us a minute?(Asked the doctor)</p><p>The doctor contained his surprise well and nodded. </p><p>The doctor: Of course</p><p>He left the room, leaving Fred, Jughead, and FP to talk. His dad was finally awake. He'd spent all these nights, curled up next to the man, begging him to wake up. </p><p>FP: Come here baby boy </p><p>FP beckoned his boy over and without wasting a single moment, Jughead nearly jumped on the bed and threw his arms around his dad.</p><p>Jughead: Daddy </p><p>He mumbled, feeling the relief wash over him. If FP felt any pain from Jughead’s enthusiastic embrace, he didn't react to It. The boy felt himself shaking, but this time, It was from the realization that his dad was safe and that he hadn't lost him. </p><p>FP: Shhh... It's alright baby. Just let It out. I've got you now.</p><p>For the first time In days, Jughead allowed himself to relax and sagged against the man. FP kept up a stream of steady reassurances before releasing the boy.</p><p>FP: Look at me baby. When I was released from jail, I made a promise, didn't I? What did I say?</p><p>FP asked, gently running his fingers through Jughead’s hair. </p><p>Jughead: Y-You promised you'd never leave me ever again.</p><p>Jughead replied as he slowly regained composure</p><p>FP: That's right. And have I ever broken that promise?</p><p>Jughead shook his head no, meaning It. </p><p>FP: That's right. I don't Intend to start doing that now. You're stuck with me kiddo.</p><p>Fred observed all this with a smile.</p><p>Fred: Hey buddy, you look like hell</p><p>Fred commented with a grin. FP rolled his eyes at the statement. </p><p>FP: Hello to you too Freddy </p><p>FP replied with a grin of his own.</p><p>FP: Jug, have you been eating properly?</p><p>FP asked, raising an eyebrow at Jughead’s pale and tired appearance. </p><p>Jughead: Umm... I well, I have, sort of. Maybe I haven't.</p><p>He admitted sheepishly. FP gave his boy a mildly stern look.</p><p>FP: Boy! You think It’s okay to starve yourself because of me taking a long nap?! I don’t think so boy!! </p><p>Jughead was too happy to be bothered much by the scolding. His dad was finally getting his strength back. </p><p>FP: Boy! Are you listening?</p><p>FP waved a hand In front of Jughead’s face. </p><p>Jughead: Yes Dad. I'm listening.</p><p>Jughead replied, grinning widely. </p><p>FP: Good. Now here's what you're going to do. You’re going to do down to the cafeteria and get lots of food! And I’m talking lots!! With a big glass of water!! You'll get the tray back here and eat the whole thing right In front of me. Are we clear?</p><p>FP asked, unable to keep himself from smiling</p><p>Jughead: Yes dad(Said gently)</p><p>FP: Good. Go! I expect you back In no less than ten minutes. You can eat and tell me about what you did the entire week.</p><p>Jughead launched himself at the man for another hug before quickly exiting the room. FP noticed Fred’s expression of shock. </p><p>FP: What?</p><p>Fred: I've been trying to get him to eat one decent meal all week. It took me nearly an hour to convince him to eat properly. He never listened. Your kid Is stubborn as hell!!</p><p>FP couldn’t hide the pride In his laugh or smile</p><p>FP: That’s a Jones man for you!</p><p>Once Jughead returned he ate a whole plate of chicken and fries, a whole bowl of mashed potatoes with gravy, and drank an entire cup of water. Once Jughead ate the whole meal Jughead spoke.</p><p>Jughead: There, all done. Are you happy?</p><p>Jughead asked as he finished the last bit of his mashed potatoes. </p><p>FP: Yes, I am. I don't want you to do this ever again. Now, once I’m out of here, why don’t you and I take the bikes and we go on a fishing and camping trip together? Fred taught me enough and I could teach you too.</p><p>Jughead nodded yes eagerly, clearly looking forward to It.</p><p>FP: Great. I should be out of here In two or three days. We'll go, definitely. </p><p>Jughead: I love you daddy</p><p>FP: I love you too my beautiful baby boy. Always!</p><p>Jughead snuggled In his dad’s arms; knowing everything was going to be okay now. Three nights later FP Jones was released from the hospital and back In the trailer with his son. FP had already arranged stuff so the father/son fishing/camping trip could start tomorrow and last for five days. But as FP slept on the couch and Jughead In the bedroom FP was finding that he was so excited for their father/son trip that he couldn’t sleep. He was wondering If Jughead was going through the same thing. He got off the couch and walked Into the bedroom. Sure enough Jughead was tossing and turning on the bed.</p><p>FP: Can’t sleep kid?</p><p>Jughead shook his head no; sitting up and rubbing his tired face.</p><p>FP: Mind If I join you?</p><p>Jughead shook his head no. FP walked over and slowly crawled Into the bed. And gently pulled his kid Into a laying position.   </p><p>FP: Let’s close our eyes at least Jug, we got a big trip ahead of us.</p><p>But something didn’t feel right to Jughead. He sat up again; shaking his head no as he rubbed his tired face.</p><p>FP: Boy, what’s wrong?</p><p>Jughead gently crawled onto his dad’s chest; cuddling Into It.</p><p>FP: Oh!(Laughed)</p><p>He wrapped his arms tight around his boy; pulling him close and tight to his chest.</p><p>FP: No problem kiddo</p><p>He pulled the blanket on them more and tighter. He started continuously rubbing Jughead’s back.</p><p>FP: You warm enough Juggie?(Asked gently)</p><p>Jughead nodded yes as his dad’s lips softly kissed his forehead.</p><p>FP: Good. Let’s get some sleep.</p><p>Eventually, they dozed off; wrapped tight and comfortable In the blanket and In each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 2: One of the reasons I wrote the first part of this AKA the Fred/Archie part Is because It’s true!!!! Fred Is and will always be an amazing loving dad!!!! But he really should have realized yelling at him was not the answer! That he should have been the one talking to him, comforting him, and getting him through all of this, not Josie!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>